


Don't You Cry No More

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, M/M, Rick's POV, Shane Walsh Lives, Shmoop, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Rick wakes to the sound of Shane quietly trying to comfort their daughter and get her to go back to sleep in the middle of the night.





	Don't You Cry No More

Rick sighed softly as he began to wake up, the sound of Judith fussing and the absence of his boyfriend lying next to him having woken him. He doesn’t really feel like there’s danger, though, not when he can hear Shane nearby softly speaking to their daughter.

“Shh shh shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. Don’t cry, Judy, it’s okay. I’m here. Daddy’s here. Papa’s right there, see?” Shane murmured to her softly, and from the sound of it he may have turned in Rick’s direction to prove to her that both of her parents were right here for her.

“Oh, I know, I know, sugar. I know. Sometimes ya just don’t feel like sleepin, huh?” Shane sounded like he might be slowly pacing right now. Walking her to sleep. He’s such a good father.

“Don’t need changin, don’t want nothin to eat. Just feelin like cryin, huh? Don’t worry, baby doll, we all feel like that sometimes. But, you ain’t gotta worry about a thing. Me and Papa and your brother and the rest of the group? We’re gonna keep ya safe. You ain’t never gonna be alone, sweet pea. Promise,” Shane whispered and there was a pause. Rick wasn’t sure but he would bet money that Shane just kissed their little girl on the forehead or one of her adorably chubby cheeks.

“Bring her over here, Shane. She can sleep with us tonight,” Rick said, his voice sleep rough but fond.

“Hey, sorry, baby. We didn’t mean to wake you. Did we, Judy?” Shane addressed their little girl and gave her another little smooch.

“It’s no problem. I think she just didn’t like wakin up alone,” Rick said, smiling and making room as Shane came over and handed Judith to Rick, who took her carefully and let her lay on his chest while Shane got comfortable beside him and they could adjust their positions to better compensate for her presence and make sure she’s as comfortable and safe as possible.

Rick closed his eyes again as he heard Shane continue to speak to Judith, softer than before. He found himself falling back to sleep to the sound of the two of them, Shane’s soft tones and Judith’s quieting hiccups and sniffles, a soft, content smile touching his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really love the idea of Shane being a dad and getting to help take care of Judith. I kept hearing him talking sweet and soft to her, trying to get her to go to sleep without waking anyone else up, while she's fussy and I just couldn't stop myself from writing it down.


End file.
